tsuki_ga_kireifandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Hira
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! is the captain of the track and field team. He has good grades as well and ever since he was a first year student, he has continued to make it to the prefecture competition every year for sprints. He also has a crush on Akane. Appearance Takumi has dark blue eyes and black hair. His outfit resembles the standard Japanese Uniform for males. He often likes to wear blue and white cloths(possibly his favorite colors). When he went to Dome City on episode 7, he wore a white T-shirt with a blue beg, and when he went to the festival on episode 10, he wore a white shirt and a blue shirt along with jeans. Just like Akane, he wears a blue tracksuit with his school's name and his identification in the back for his training gear. Though, from the inside of the tracksuit, he wore a white sport outfit with blue stripes. Personality He is a kind person who really likes running. He's popular with girls from his school and received a lot of confession from them, but he turns them down because he is in love with Akane. He had a crush on Akane for many years, but didn't had the chance to tell her how he feels before she end up with Kotarō. Plot Spring and Hard Times ~ Main article: Episode 1 ~ Hira is training hard with the Track members after he become a third-year. He also the one in charge of the Equipment group for the up coming school festival. A Handful of Sand ~ Main article: Episode 2 ~ During the school festival, Hira is on the yellow team. He will be competing "The Boys 200". He won the race for being first to cross the finish line. When he won he look at Akane showing how well he did. He even make bets with Akane for buying the winning team a drink. At the end of the results, the yellow team won. Akane's team loss since she made a mistake. He was asked by Chinatsu and Aoi to talk with her alone. Howling at the Moon ~ Main article: Episode 3 ~ Hira then came for his Track meet at the stadium. He saw Akane near a fence and approach her. With the opportunity being alone with her. He wanted to tell her something until someone call out his name. He then leave. Later after his track meet, he went to a fast food restaurant with the Track members. Kokoro ~ Main article: Episode 5 ~ As usual Hira is training during for his Track members. He notice that Akane is feeling upset so he walk home with her. He told her that everything will be fine although he doesn't actually knows why she is upset. Run, Melos! ~ Main article: Episode 6 ~ Hira's second Track meet starts on Sunday. He went there with the Track members as usual. When it was Akane's turn to run. He notice that Akane wasn't focus. She didn't made it to prefectures and her time is more worse then last year. Hira then meet Akane who is sitting alone on some stairways. Hira gave her harsh words to her about her timing. This makes Akane cried. Hira then tried to change the subject saying she can do better. Hold Back Nothing When Taking Love ~ Main article: Episode 7 ~ Hira is one of the person who gets invite to Doom City from Chinatsu. There were a lot of students from Class 3-1. Hira is trying to having fun with Akane. They both rode the Roller coaster together and pay with some hats at a store. Later he got loss with her from their group. With this opportunity, he tried to spent time with her even more. Everything was almost going well until Kotarō showed up. He stood up in front of Hira while defending Akane behind him. He told Hira that they are dating and shouldn't disturb their relationship. Hira was shock during that moment that he even ask Akane if it was true. Akane which is blushing really hard nod her head. Kotarō then drag her away from Hira. The Wind Rises ~ Main article: Episode 9 ~ It's Hira's last Track meet. He went to the Stadium with his Track members again. During Akane's turn, he watch carefully. Akane started running and she got a new personal record! He and the other members congrats her when they meet up. After the Track meet. Hira and Akane were standing near the fences. They were talking about high school they will be going. Hira recommend her to go somewhere that have good equipment for her club. Tokorozawa Sakae and Saitama Academy were one of his suggestions. Akane told him she might not go there if she move away which makes Hira shock. Akane told him right away its not confirm yet and don't tell this to anyone yet. He ask where she be heading and she told him at Chiba around Ichikawa. He told her that Koumei is a good school there. At the Train-station, Hira wanted to invite all the Track members to go to the Kawagoe's festival. They all agree to do it. However, on the track heading back home. Chinatsu ask Hira if he given up yet. Hira ask her give up on what which Chinatsu didn't reply. He already can tell its about Akane and told her that he haven't even try yet. The Setting Sun ~ Main article: Episode 10 ~ Today is the Kawagoe festival. Hira meet with the Track members during the afternoon. They all had fun together. Then during nighttime, they all did rock-paper-scissors for the one who trows the trash. Both Hira and Akane loss. They both went to do their duty. Akane saw some people eating some Imokoi saying she also want some. Hira then bring her to get some. When they were alone, Hira tried to get the mood going but accidentally drop it instead. He apologies saying he doesn't know what to do when he heard she will be moving. He then confess his feelings to her. Akane reject him right away saying she is dating someone already. Hira obviously knows that but ask why she choose Azumi. He's saying that he knows Akane way better and find it unfair since he love her more. Akane apologies saying he is also important to her but its not the same. Hira told her its alright. He turn to his right side feeling gloomy. Akane then left to meet with Kotarō. And Then ~ Main article: Episode 12 ~ Hira's last appearance was when he graduate with his Track member friends. Relationships Akane Mizuno Main article: Akane Mizuno Hira have a crush with Akane a very long time ago but too afraid to show it. He tried his best to make her comfortable around him but couldn't manage to. He is sometimes strict with Akane if she couldn't manage her goal. He confess his feelings to Akane but got rejected in the end. Quotes TBA Trivia *Hira is one of the characters who haven't got a role in the shorts. *Hira sometimes makes Akane feeling uncomfortable like giving her the same or harsh advice and tease her a bit. Which is probably one of the reasons why she likes Kotarō more. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters